Game of Politics
by NewPaladin
Summary: A simple game between friends suddenly turns into a political gamble. Fado, Vigarde, Hayden


I almost completely forgot about this prompt. Even though so much characterisation could flow into it! Which is why I was then able to finish it in two sittings.

Written for the fe_fest on lj. Prompt was "_Fado, Vigarde and Hayden, monthly poker game with the guys (gen)_" The prompt was slightly altered to make it more canon-compliant.

* * *

The drumming of the rain against the windows was muted by the heavy curtains adorning the salon of Renais Castle. The large room was almost deserted; only in one corner stood a small wooden table with three men sitting around it. They all stared at the game board lying on the table. The board was obviously handmade, with many intricate flowers and horses running around the playing field; on all four sides, directly in their middles, was painted the Renaitian emblem. In the very middle of the engraved square raster was a single field with a golden crown. It was surrounded by white squares. Beautifully carved figures made of white and black glass were spread over the board – the men were in the middle of a game. One of the white figures towered over the others and was crowned by a ring of tiny sapphires.

With a low grunt, Fado leaned forward and pushed one of his white knights to a square opposite of a black knight. Barely raising his head, he threw a grim look at his opponent. Vigarde pursed his lips and his frown deepened as he let his gaze glide over the board. Hayden took a deep breath and released a cloud of pipe smoke through his nose. He shifted, took his pipe from his mouth to lick his lips and then continued to smoke silently. The smog slowly curled upwards.

Suddenly Vigarde's hand shot forward; he forcefully shoved one black knight past the figure Fado had moved so that it stood diagonally behind it. Fado curled his lip and leaned back, crossing his arms. One corner of Vigarde's mouth twitched upwards as he straightened and awaited Fado's next move. Hayden just watched.

An unusually long pause followed as Fado stared at the board. Vigarde's half-smile grew into a full smile. Hayden raised his gaze from the game to Fado. They hadn't seen the Renaitian king that concentrated and grim for many years. Suddenly, Fado's face relaxed and even a grin appeared. Vigarde blinked surprised and his smile fell. Fado picked up the white king and pointed it at Vigarde, leaning forward and propping his arms on the table.

"Let us make a bet." Vigarde looked at him blankly while Hayden furrowed his forehead.

"About what?" Vigarde asked.

"If I win," Fado said, "you'll agree to the new arrangement of Grado's import taxes." Vigarde shook his head dismissively.

"We've talked about that long enough already." The corners of Fado's mouth curled up, giving him a devious look.

"Vigarde, we all know that you can very well afford the lowering." Both Hayden and Vigarde perked up and threw Fado a curious and cautious look. For a second, Fado's nose crinkled in satisfaction. "So, are you man enough to accept the bet?"

Anger flashed over Vigarde's face for a second and he stiffened; he towered lightly over Fado when he leaned closer to him. Fado didn't seem to be impressed. "And what is your input?"

"If you win, everything stays as it is." Vigarde's expression darkened. Hayden's gaze flickered from one player to the other while more and more worry and incredulity crept on his face. After a moment of silent staring, Vigarde's mouth curled upwards. At the same time, Fado's grin faltered.

"No. If I win, you'll half the taxes on the import of Renaitian horses." Fado's eyes widened comically and his mouth even fell open.

"That's madness!" Hayden exclaimed. Vigarde continued smirking.

"What is it, Fado? Are you not _man_ enough to accept?" In the fraction of a second the surprise on Fado's features was replaced by smouldering rage. Vigarde's smugness seemed to feed it even more.

"That's ridiculous," Hayden said. "This is no way to decide over matters of the state. Especially not if they could unbalance the economy of a whole country."

"Alright," Fado hissed lowly and extended his hand. Vigarde's flinch of surprise betrayed his confidence as a bluff. He hesitated, staring at Fado as if he wanted to pierce his head with his gaze. Eventually, his jaw tightened and stubbornness carved itself into his forehead. Their skins slapped loudly when they clasped hands. Hayden shook his head at them.

"Hayden, you're the judge." He sighed in defeat.

The serious atmosphere in the room then changed. It grew stiff, suffocating and dangerous. No lightness was in Vigarde's and Fado's movements of the knights anymore. No challenging glances were exchanged. No playful teasing was uttered anymore. Only angry frowns, asking for why this bet was decided on, and stubborn clenching and unclenching of jaws or teeth were shown the opponent. Even Hayden was infected by their mood; a perpetual frown settled on his forehead.

The black and white knights moved over the board in a half-circle. The white king was trying to wander to the left lower corner. His white knights cradled and tried to protect him from the black knights. A few of their enemies they already had imprisoned and removed, but the black knights were still in the majority. Eventually, a couple of black knights rounded the protective circle of the king and blocked him from the corner. It looked as it Fado's jaws might burst from the pressure as he overlooked the board and his almost captured forces.

Despite his good chances, there was no smile on Vigarde's face. Only worry.

"Fado, we can still call this bet off," Hayden mumbled. The breaking of the silence almost hurt.

Fado didn't answer but continued to glare at his king and the two black knights shielding him from the saving corner. Vigarde shifted, folding his hands, and the worried frown on his face deepened. His gaze flickered between Fado and the figures. The longer the pause took, the more agitated Vigarde grew. But no words came over his lips.

Suddenly Fado's hand shot forwards and moved one of the king's guards over to capture one of the blocking black knights. Vigarde hmph-ed lowly. "That won't do much good." His voice sounded raspy and tired.

"Shut up and make your move." Vigarde frowned at the harshness in Fado's voice but ignored it. Instead he pushed another of his knights over so that it could take the removed one's place in his next move. Fado's mouth twitched.

Hayden shifted and rubbed his cheek. He sighed deeply and put away his pipe, placing it in its holder on a small table behind him. "Fado, it's time to end this. You've lost."

"No one asked for your opinion." Hayden froze for a second, then turned to Fado and glared at him. The air in the room changed once again, from stiff and uncomfortable to hostile and desperate.

Stubbornly, Fado pushed his king next to a black knight, capturing that one as well. His king was only two squares away from the safe escape. Fado raised his glare to Vigarde. Vigarde leaned back and scratched his chin. It took him only a few seconds to decide. He positioned one of his knights behind the king, a few squares away from him. There was a tired expression on his face when he looked over the board again. At least it seemed like it was tiredness.

Fado released a deep breath through his nose and leaned forward, resting his head on his hands, hiding his lower face behind his palms. Slowly, as if time passed slower for him, he extended his right hand, grabbed his king by the head and set him one square away from the border, which had protected him till now. Vigarde and Hayden gave surprised sounds at that move. Fado's king was next to two black knights now, one to its right, one behind it. There was still one white knight shielding him, but he was extremely vulnerable now.

Vigarde immediately straightened, any trace of relaxation or tiredness disappearing from his body. His gaze flickered from his figures to Fado's. Fado sighed deeply and reclined in his chair, relaxing for the first time since the handshake. A frown crept on Vigarde's face when he noticed Fado's stance. Hayden looked at the Renaitian king in hidden wonder, though he was not completely surprised by the sudden change of tide. It wouldn't be the first time that Fado somehow managed to wriggle out of a bad situation, and that relatively unscathed.

Grumbling under his breath, Vigarde moved another of his knights close to Fado's king. The way to the right corner was completely cut off now.

"Hm." The satisfied sound startled both Hayden and Vigarde out of their stupor. It was such an strange sound to their ears after the deafening silence. Incredulous, they looked at Fado. While there was no smile on his face yet, it was in his eyes. He moved his king down to the other border of the corner. Vigarde's frown deepened. Not much had changed; there was still a black knight next to the white king and the one behind him could easily follow. Both Vigarde and Hayden scanned the field confused. Fado's smile meanwhile moved from his eyes to his face.

"You–" Hayden said, his voice light with held back laughter, and leaned back, rubbing his right hand over his cheek. Vigarde grumbled under his breath and let his head fall on his left hand. Low chuckling crept out of Fado's throat.

"You're kissed by Lady Luck, aren't you," Vigarde said. Shaking his head, he pushed his black knight towards the king. Fado grabbed his king, his good mood almost flowing out of him, and moved his king past his white guard, who kept the next closest black knight away from him and over the square of the completely free line before the corner square; any black knight would need two moves to block him.

"Hah!" exclaimed Fado as he set the king down, jumped up from his chair and slapped his hands on the table in glee. As if he had slapped away the oppressive atmosphere, Vigarde and Hayden slumped. Fado laughed, stretching his arms, and walked around as if his relief was too much to stay in his body.

Vigarde ran his hands over his face. "I need something high-strength now." Hayden nodded in agreement.

"Hehehe, sure," Fado said and strode over to a cabinet. There was a light bounce in his step when he returned. He poured Hayden and Vigarde a generous amount of colourless alcohol. "On my victory and the new import taxes!" Vigarde's low grunt was drowned by the clinking of glasses. All three kings took a very deep gulp of the strong liquor. Vigarde and Fado coughed as they set down the glasses, Hayden only grimaced lightly.

"Fado, please swear that you'll never propose such a bet again," Vigarde said after his coughing had subsided. Fado nodded as he ran one hand through his hair.

"I swear. Never again." They released tired sighs, then exchanged knowing glances. "Sleep?" Vigarde and Hayden nodded. They stood up and walked to the door, leaving the board and figures standing there. When the door fell close, the sound of the gently drumming rain took over the room again.


End file.
